


痛觉残留

by susiri



Category: 8UPPERS (2010), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiri/pseuds/susiri
Summary: 渴望用最尖锐的剑捅穿别人也捅穿自己的恶人得到了专属酷刑





	痛觉残留

**Author's Note:**

> 多加了一个彩蛋

在鹤冈短暂的人生中杀过很多人，可始终觉得索然无味，直到得偿所愿杀死了自己。他心情平静地排着队等着下地狱时简单回顾了自己的人生，可以说是像只潮虫一样一心往幽深阴暗的洞里钻，骄傲地出卖自己的身体和本领，结果被正义的光照一下就眩目而死了。放小说里估计只能做个出场两页纸的反派。他出神地慢慢向前挪时还不小心踩到了前面人的脚，刚要说对不起就被使差拽了回来告知还不具备下地狱的资格。  
“我杀的人还不够多吗？”鹤冈问。  
“够了，但地狱的大门也不是随随便便就能进。”话毕使差就将他踹了下去，在呼啸的风声中鹤冈听到一些惊慌的呼喊，只是坠落的速度太快，他只能依稀辨别出“错了。”  
鹤冈已经坠到人间一个星期，他现在正坐在吧台里看Ace和人斗殴。吧台是酒吧的东西，酒吧类似于他原来世界的酒馆。鹤冈正在努力类比学习中。  
把T恤脱掉甩在地板上朝人挥舞拳头的人是Ace，Ace是始末屋的打手，把他捡回来的人。Ace一喝酒或嚼糖块就兴奋，发梢微卷，蜜色皮肤，牙齿雪白，眼下一颗泪痣长得扰人心绪，眼睛仿佛会放光，像个不知疲倦的幼狼，撂倒所有向他挥舞酒瓶的人才罢休，打架打到脱力就往地上一躺，看头顶五光十色的彩灯流转的光，转头冲鹤冈咧嘴露出小孩子那样天真得意的笑。  
鹤冈把他拖回屋上药，低着头一直不说话，像一朵被摧折枝茎的花。即使换上了这个世界的衣服，鹤冈还是清醒地认识到自己孤魂野鬼的身份，前世的记忆日日寻访，自身的怯懦被拉成画片反复循环，正义的光淋到头上一点就受不住了，切腹切得像一场沽名钓誉的逃避。本以为有地狱可下，结果连地狱都要厌弃他。他的脊椎还要再向下弯弯才能配得上这处境。  
Ace觉得无聊扯他的发带，鹤冈就任他扯，丝毫不做反抗的样子。“你明天把头发也给我剪了，洗着不麻烦吗？怪不得你总是占着浴室那么长时间。”鹤冈点点头。逆来顺受的样子仿佛吉原的歌妓。Ace讨厌他这个样子，但怎么刺激骂他他都不反抗，渐渐也失去了纠正的兴趣。鹤冈说自己是他捡来的就是他的人，刚开始时甚至称呼他为“大人”，一副惯于被圈养的样子，Ace想抖落这无缘无故的责任，可又想到他的世界大概真的有这样奇怪的规则。转念想到也许整个始末屋只有自己那么相信鹤冈关于大奥和穿越的那套说辞，觉得自己像是成年后还相信圣诞老人的傻瓜。可他还是决定驯养他，等这家伙可以理解这个世界的规则时就放走他。当然鹤冈必须为他的辛苦付出代价，刚来第一天Ace就拉着他拉签下了一千万日圆的欠条。  
鹤冈转身拿纱布时Ace突然站起来翻抽屉，找出胶卷机对准鹤冈，闪光灯的光来得毫无预兆，惊得鹤冈跳了起来，ace又顽劣的笑了“这叫照相机，照够一卷就可以洗出来相片。你知道相片是什么吗？就是你现在的样子要被它留下来了。”鹤冈似懂非懂地点点头，这个世界超出他想象的地方太多了。  
晚上已经睡得迷迷糊糊时Ace感到身后一直翻来覆去，嘟嘟囔囔问“你怎么还不睡啊？”Ace捡来的人被Jacky以没有多余的房间为由顺理成章地塞进了他混乱的卧室。他当时气得踹了鹤冈小腿肚一脚，可鹤冈只皱眉不喊疼的样子让他少见地涌起了一点自责。放弃了让他睡地板的想法，把单人床分给他一半。后果就是两个瘦子骨头硌骨头，谁一乱动就会打扰另一个人的睡眠。  
Ace听见鹤冈犹豫的问“我可以把头发留下吗？”声音清明，丝毫没有睡意。  
“想留就留吧。你长发还怪好看的。就是奇怪，反正这里也都是怪人。”Ace说得很慢，脑子还一片混沌，刚说完就又陷入了梦乡。鹤冈没再动，Ace环抱住了他。  
在此之前，鹤冈刚到始末屋第二天就按着大奥的生存技巧，面对Ace脱下衣服凑过去亲吻他的喉结，Ace像是受惊的小动物一样瞬间后退推开了他，质问他在干什么。被松岛厌弃的回忆一下涌上来，痛的鹤冈肝肠欲断，像是回到切腹的那天，他吃痛地弯腰捂住自己肚子，豆大的汗滴在地板上。一直骂骂咧咧的Ace被吓了一跳，问他怎么了也得不到回答，Ace只好环抱住他，一直到他的幻觉像海水退潮一样慢慢消失。鹤冈不知道是生理还是心理记住了那种平缓的感觉，只要被环抱就安心下来。很快沉入梦乡。  
梦中他再次回到地狱，使差把他塞进狭窄的桶里盖上盖子，鹤冈蜷缩在里面想起Ace给他吃过的午餐肉罐头，可盖子上还预留了一个孔，光让他的视觉残存。使差告诉他今天是测试的日子，先试几个刑罚看看情况。鹤冈望着气孔发呆时滚烫的铁水浇进他的眼睛里，光消失了。鹤冈尖利的嚎叫不似人的声音，更像是被针捅穿身体的猫，他的身体即刻洞穿融化。之后他还接受了剥皮凌迟断椎虫噬，直到全身麻木失去痛觉时突然回到前世，松岛大人冲他招手枕在他膝上，正在恍然虚无中又被拽了回来。使差摇摇头，一副失望至极的样子。梦醒了。  
Ace在靶场坐着看Arsenal教鹤冈用枪，鹤冈把长发束得很高，背打得笔挺，高挑的身子上脸长得倒是精巧，Ace远远地用手去比，一个鸡蛋大，走近点大概是鸵鸟蛋。可对于鹤冈这种雌雄莫辨的样子，Ace倒是看出一种空洞的美来，不是冷酷也不是肤浅，而是干干净净一个无。让他想起Gum跟他讲的故事中抓着白色床单升上天空的美人蕾梅黛丝。那么拗口的名字他能记住，不过是Gum着重强调了美人两个字。  
始末屋不养闲人，他也惦记着自己那一千万的欠条早日变现。目前看来进度不错，鹤冈对武器的使用简直是与生俱来的天赋。  
Ace边嚼糖块边走进鹤冈“你小子可以啊。挺有本事的，干嘛天天跟个寄生虫一样?”  
鹤冈震惊地转头望向Ace，不是为他的措辞不当，而是为他的用词精准。二十年来他第一次感到白日雷击。这就是他了吧，为人的资格都没有，只是一条令人厌恶的虫子。他杀了很多人却毫无感觉，显然是个十恶不赦的存在，可他甚至不是一个独立的恶棍，他不寄生在别人身上是不行的，以前是松岛现在是Ace，这又是一个愚蠢的象征，因为除了寄生之外，他根本不懂怎么跟人相处。只有想到自己会遭到报应下地狱他才能感到一种轻松的愉悦。可地狱为什么还是不肯接受他呢？鹤冈实在想不清楚。  
Arsenal拍拍鹤冈的肩把他从失神中拽了回来，“回家吃饭了。”一转眼Ace就走在远处了，丝毫没有为自己的话感到抱歉的样子，完全是个无礼又无辜的孩子。鹤冈只能快步追上去。  
始末屋的白天跟晚上没差，一堆年轻人聚在阴暗破旧又混乱的小屋里，烟头和空酒瓶收拾完一茬又来一茬，唯一让人觉得有些正面和希望感的是正在嗷嗷大哭的婴儿。作为赏金猎人会碰到各种各样的任务，这是Mac告诉他的，所以挣钱真的不容易，这也是Mac告诉他的，至于怎么个不容易法，大概就是大家在吃饭时，他在给小孩换纸尿裤。鹤冈皱着眉头抑制内心想用刀刺死这个哭个不停还散发恶臭的生物时Toppo过来帮他了。  
Toppo一来孩子就停止了哭泣，他笑得露出兔子牙，戳戳婴儿的小脸说“真可爱。”Toppo是始末屋为数不多会把善良变成可视化的表情随身携带的人，但这并不能说他是个有道德的人，始末屋根本就不存在世俗的道德，在鹤冈讲自己目睹他人维护将军的那种正义感时Arsenal甚至发出了嗤笑。  
鹤冈第一次动了怒，瞪着Arsenal，不明白他在笑什么，Arsenal被他瞪得多少敛住了一些刻薄说“对不起，不太懂什么正义，这里的人都比较狭隘，我们是互相用性命交换性命的蝼蚁罢了。”鹤冈无法理解他们，可还是从那个莫名其妙的笑容里解读出一点真实的东西，那就是Arsenal心里明白鹤冈的死亡不如他想的那么有价值。可鹤冈还是不明白，那种糟糕的感觉就像玩猜谜游戏时台下的观众一开始就被展示了谜底，只有猜谜的人洋相百出苦苦求不得答案。  
“干嘛那么凶地看着孩子啊。小孩子最干净可爱了。” Toppo把换上新尿布的孩子举起来，婴儿对他咯咯笑个不停。  
“我不懂它有多可爱。”鹤冈仍然为之前闻到的气味感到反胃。  
“可爱到这里所有的人都能为它去死。”  
“就算它长大变成一个恶人？”  
“鹤冈，不能做那样的假设。他现在像是抛到空中还没落地的硬币，谁也不知道正反面。但是只要想着有希望，不就是最好的了吗。小孩子就是希望。”  
“你们这样就不像坏人了。”  
“谁说我们要当坏人？坏人会让你这种连身份证明都没有的人住下吗，会给你准备一日三餐吗，会免费教给你技能吗？”Mac吃完饭走过来逗小孩。  
“可是你们不是一直说自己在犯法吗？”  
“对你来说我们是好人不就行了。对你好的人就是好人，互相喜欢的就是朋友。你这样想不就简单多了。”鹤冈没有回应Mac的话，只是面对婴儿时表情放得柔和了许多。如果真是这样的话，好人的门槛似乎很低，鹤冈也可以试着踩进去。  
吃过晚饭鹤冈洗了头发独自呆在卧室里等着晾干，他打开窗户，感觉到空气里有潮湿的水汽，覆盆子和铃兰的清香幽幽流入房间，还有天牛的声音，鹤冈有些恍惚，总觉得很久没有留意到这些，细微的感知力似乎跟童年接通。  
“你怎么不下去一起玩？”鹤冈回头看见Ace倚着门看他。  
“在晾干头发。”  
“那要晾到什么时候，原来就跟你说剪了你不剪。多耽误玩。我给你剪了得了。”  
“好。”鹤冈答得轻快。  
Ace不知道是不是自己的错觉，毕竟屋子里没开灯，他只是借着月光看着窗边的鹤冈，总觉得他笑了，一片玉兰花瓣吹进他的发间，美丽又冷疏。  
剑术训练带来的敏锐令鹤冈立马察觉到异常，把花瓣摘了下来。“只剩三十四瓣了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“窗外的那枝，原来所有花加起来一共三十五瓣。”鹤冈答完看见Ace眼睛垂下来，像只受伤的小狗，虽然不知缘由，自己也跟着收敛了脸上的笑意。  
“我这就给你剪了。”Ace打开灯气势汹汹地去找剪刀。鹤冈盘腿坐下，听见楼下不断传来笑声，大概率是因为黄段子。这的人点半夜的灯，讲黄段子打牌，为了照顾哇哇乱哭的孩子，戒了烟和酒，笑声都是真实清脆不掺虚幻的。Ace急着拉他进入这个画面，直接用发带束好一剪子剪到齐耳。手里一束长发直垂到地板，心里才突然觉得可惜“你留了很多年吧。”  
“很多年。”  
“不伤心？”  
“还好。”  
“算了，别想了，换多玩会也值了。斩断三千烦恼丝。省的你天天皱眉不知道一个人在那愁什么看的我心烦。”Ace拉他起来，把头发收到抽屉里说“别跟Jacky说头发我收着了，他说不定会让你去卖钱。你从那里带来的东西不多，都好好留着吧。你走的时候我还给你。”  
“给你了，还债。”Ace确定自己这次没看错，鹤冈的确笑了。“你们就那么喜欢钱？”  
“谁不喜欢钱？有钱天天乐，烦心的全给钱熨平了。”  
“我见过那些大人都有钱。没见过笑成你们这样的。”  
Ace哼了一声“那是他们不知道怎么享受。”  
鹤冈第一次觉得Ace错了，始末屋的开心是另一种计量方式，那甚至应该是跟钱截然不同的单位，他真心希望Ace永远不要变成有钱人。  
Ace收下了他的头发，鹤冈领到了进入那个混乱喧闹世界的入场券。  
春不是从日历上的立春开始，而是伸手不会感到冷的那一刻。河岸的春凌冽又温柔，潮湿又闪亮，碎冰被归拢起来，和着碧色的河水顺流而下。鹤冈给孩子换上更轻薄的棉衣，在Ace的催促下推着婴儿车跟上大家的步子，Mac提议天气好大家一起去公园。  
春光映得草木和屋顶熠熠生辉，沿街的房屋上有住户插着彩色的旗子，风吹得扬得高高的，小孩子嘻嘻闹闹，鹤冈深居大奥时不得见这样的景色，把步子放得很慢，Ace想催他，被Toppo捂了嘴。  
到了公园Mac就接过了婴儿车，让Ace把鹤冈带去玩。鹤冈只见过秋千，想要去荡却被Gum抢了先，Ace看见他转头看其他地方，拉着他气呼呼地走过去让Gum下来，Gum也不恼，坐在一边笑着看他们。  
Ace让鹤冈坐上去，鹤冈就坐上去，结果Ace把秋千扯到很远，猛的推了出去，风的声音呼得钻进了耳朵里，鹤冈心悬了一下，又被升空的奇异愉悦消去了紧张。他看见更远处的屋顶和阳台，有小孩子在上面吹泡泡，每次扬起来就能看见小小的斑斓圆圈，而更远的地方，猫卧在棕色的屋顶上晒太阳，世界被安置在毫不吝啬的日光当中，鹤冈笑了。  
他们后来玩铁条围成的球形转盘，Arsenal坐在里面抱着孩子，他们跑着推起来，转得快了就跳上去踩在转盘上，所有人都在笑，仅仅因为跑和跳这样机械的动作，那是一种孩童式的简单快乐，不停地重复，甚至透露着无知，有过路人停下看他们。鹤冈从他们眼睛里读出了惊异和潜藏的羡慕，无论在哪个时代，大人想要拥抱这种无知的快乐都是一种奇观。  
Mac从开始就一直在长椅上坐着注视着他们，工作外的Mac很安静，总是给人一种静止的错觉，他坐的长椅还没被日光穿透，树荫将Mac染成了画面中褪色的部分，合着Mac纤白的外貌，让鹤冈想起万籁俱寂的夜里淋了雨的紫色绣球花。一种浅淡的哀伤不合时宜地出现在鹤冈心中，将刚体会到童年快乐的他整个剥离进惆怅。他明白，Mac已经把自己从那种无知的快乐中划开了。他是主动放弃的。  
Jacky突然从转盘上跳了下来， 向长椅的方向走去，坐在了Mac旁边，他们没有交谈，只是注视着同一个方向。两人私下只说必要的话，交流生活的表面，柴米油盐的问题，好像寥寥数语就能度过一生。Ace总说他们无聊，可鹤冈却觉得他们拥有的是和年轻激情相对的东西，正是这种东西架起了始末屋，像客厅里长明的夜灯。鹤冈在疾速旋转的视线中把那里当成一个定点，他想其他人也是。  
他们把公园里的器材玩了一遍，Gum从地上抓了一把松针放进Ace脖子里，惹得Ace一直追着他跑，旁白的人摇旗呐喊笑得腮帮子疼，Arsenal也笑说“真是穷鬼的快乐。”鹤冈转头看Arsenal的脸，他正低着头把手指伸给婴儿握住，再一转头Ace便从视线消失了，他左顾右盼时，听到背后传来自己的名字，一转头Gum和Ace把松针撒了他满身，从脖子一路蔓延着刺刺痒痒的感觉，Gum和Ace为自己幼稚的伎俩洋洋自得一起笑着跑开了，他笑着起身追了上去。  
黄昏时Gum把相机还给Ace，他把所有胶卷都用完了，Toppo说Gum就是那种会在疲惫旅程里坚持写感想的人，鹤冈觉得是这样。Ace拉着他到旁边的商店洗胶卷，鹤冈看着墙上的照片，觉得惊奇，时间也能被抓住一样。老板问他们洗出来印几份，鹤冈把Jacky给他发的工资全拿了出来。Ace说傻子才洗那么多，可是鹤冈突然像小孩子一样执拗着不说话也不走。想要很多很多份。如果钱可以换来的话，想要很多很多。  
“有这钱还不如请我们吃冰淇凌，人要乐于分享懂吗？大不了印两份，你自己留一份不就好了。”Ace拽着他的胳膊硬生生拉到超市。自顾自就开始开心挑选。结果Ace的确说对了，大家看到冰淇凌都很开心，甜食带来的快乐和甜食本身一样甜。Toppo看着鹤冈手里的哈根达斯说“是Ace选的吧，好狡猾，选他喜欢的味道，他吃完自己的还可以吃你的。”鹤冈听了把那口吃得很慢，丝滑的甜一点一点融化在舌苔上，真好吃，Ace时不时就可以吃到这么好吃的东西啊，现在他也尝过这种甜了，几乎想要哭出来。  
回去的时候天都黑了，街灯亮了一路，Gum，Arsenal和Toppo走在前面叽叽喳喳地讨论唱片，Jacky和Mac在后面推着婴儿车慢慢悠悠跟着，聊着家长里短的琐事，鹤冈和Ace没有说话，鹤冈想Ace在害羞，仅仅因为牵着他的手这样的小事。鹤冈来到始末屋后并不经常出门，对车这种庞大的机械还有些害怕，刚才过马路忘记看红绿灯，自顾自走过去看到车一下开过来就愣在原地，被Ace一把扯了回来，那时Ace骂了他几句脏话，手倒是一直没松开。路上很多人和车从他们身边驶过，各有各的焦虑和安适，大多行色匆匆，根本不会留意到两个年轻人在这样松弛的春夜里的那一点点紧张。鹤冈想起大奥时将松岛的宠爱作为炫耀物趾高气扬的自己，总觉得要攀上世人皆见的地方，可现在却安然隐在这春夜的秘密中，甘心做无名的草芥。这并不是时移世易可以简单解释的。  
“你喜欢公园吗？”Ace主动打破了僵局。不知道是不是因为夜色太过温柔，连带着Ace的嗓音都有种慵懒。  
“喜欢。”鹤冈声音也放低了，因为自己太不常用，这个词汇说得甚至有些磕绊。  
“那我们有空了就来。或者去游乐园，那个更好玩。”  
鹤冈点点头，根本不能想象游乐园该是怎样一个天堂。  
“那就把靶子再放远一点好了。” Arsenal发觉不管再来多少次，鹤冈都只会打出十环。  
直接加了一倍的距离后鹤冈终于开始有偏离中心的情况，打了一发八环出来。  
“就想象中心是Ace的头就好了，那家伙不天天骂你。” Arsenal随口开了个玩笑，鹤冈却直接打脱了靶。  
“我开玩笑的。”  
“我知道。”  
“别多想了。”  
鹤冈点点头，却迟迟扣不下扳机。杀人的回忆瞬间全部涌上来。他把枪还给了Arsenal，晕倒在一个无风晴朗的午后。  
“鹤冈开不了枪了。”这是Arsenal抱他回来的第一句话。  
鹤冈从沙发上转醒时听见大家正在讨论明天的任务还要不要他参加，Ace和Arsenal争执不下，还是Gum率先发现他睁着眼转身对大家说“他醒了。”  
“明天你想来吗？” Ace问他。  
鹤冈点了点头。Ace就像得到什么不可反驳的指令一样大声说“他自己都想去了。大不了让他开车，Jacky不是教他了吗。”  
其他人一阵沉默，明天的情况有些特殊，他们要对抗的不是一个人，而是一群装备精良的贩毒团伙，这种事上不能有一个闪失，怕是谁都顾不上谁。  
“那就带着吧。”Mac发话了。大家终于散了场。  
“我会保护你的，大家都会保护你的，你跟着我们就行，不用怕。”躺床上后Ace背对着他说了闭眼前最后一句话。  
带着悲伤的预感，鹤冈转身环抱住了他。  
鹤冈只身一人被留在车上等待，自从他来这个世界后连日的喧杂声全数消失，他呆在寂静中想起在大奥独自坐在和室看枯山水的时刻，觉得这恒久而陌生。有人开车逃了出来，这是计划外的突发事件，按Mac所说所有人都应该被Toppo迷晕在房子里了，鹤冈踩下了油门。  
那车开得很快，几乎是发了疯的公牛，路线歪歪扭扭，马上也发现了后面有车在追自己，更是一脚把油门踩到底。鹤冈只能跟着亡命之徒加速，就在终于并齐的瞬间，盘山公路开出了一辆大巴，正对着那只疯牛，鹤冈率先撞了过去。  
在火光中，鹤冈撑着眼皮望向车窗外，大巴安然停在了不远处，很多孩子从车上下来，世界骤然掺进了红色，血遮挡了视线。周围的声音渐渐小了下去。还没有拿到洗出来的照片，鹤冈在这个时刻突然记起这样一件无关紧要的事，Gum请路人帮他们照合照时自己好像不小心闭了眼，觉得有点后悔，不过还是期待躲过了眨眼的瞬间，那张照片到底是什么样子呢？对了，他还欠Ace一千万。之后意识愈加模糊，只有残余的画面，始末屋有油渍的桌子，大家在那打牌，Arsenal随手把装枪的匣子放在沙发旁的地上，Ace的后颈……他好像听到窗外有人呼喊他的名字，火光渐渐从视线中消失，世界变得黑暗又安静。像是回到大奥里无人问津的漫漫长夜。  
他再次睁眼时见到了熟悉的使差，终于又回到了地狱，可鹤冈并不感到意外，他一直等待的那把剑终于劈了下来，“我现在可以下地狱了吗？”  
“再来试试？”使差居然笑了“让我看看什么能刺伤你。”  
鹤冈被拽住了手，使差往他手心放了什么东西，鹤冈几乎感觉不到任何重量，突然一种熟悉的感知苏醒了，刺刺痒痒地摩擦着皮肤的纹理，他明白这是什么了。鹤冈的泪坠下来，哭声越来越大，心脏像是被兽爪紧紧攥住，直到跪倒在地面上，手无力地摊开，掌心上只是一颗小小的松针。  
“一颗松针就能刺伤你，看来你已经完全可以下地狱了。可惜我们又接到通知，说你救人很多，功过相抵，要送你去转世。”  
“还是送我下地狱吧。”鹤冈祈求他。  
“蠢货，你以为地狱是什么地方。既然你那么想去，就给你体验一下吧。”  
鹤冈被蒙上了眼，再次睁开眼时居然看到了Ace，Toppo也从后面出来，原来大家都在这里，鹤冈惊喜地举起了手臂，可突然屋子里闯进一群人，鹤冈还没来得及跟他们说一句话就被堵住了嘴绑着。大家被猝不及防地突袭，枪抵在太阳穴前方。鹤冈总觉得这些人莫名的眼熟，可又想不起来在哪见过，只觉得恐惧得厉害。  
“为了救他，你们中要有人自愿出来受罚，直到我们满意为止。”那人指着鹤冈，鹤冈瞪大了双眼，拼命地摇头，恐惧让他颤抖，这二十多年来，他第一次认识恐惧的面目，五脏六腑一起挤上喉咙，窒息感紧紧笼住了他。鹤冈整个人突然从空间里抽离，从躯壳里抽离，直接到了一个纯白的世界，面前还是刚才的景象，可无论他如何捶打都无法进入画面中。  
Ace站出来了，他愿意用自己的命换一个没有确定答案的结果，“满意”这个词太模棱两可，只有鹤冈知道，这根本不是把硬币抛在空中，他的牺牲什么都换不来。那群人是地狱的屠夫。  
鹤冈大喊尖叫，拼命捶打画面，却丝毫没有效果，他看着里面的人把Ace绑起来关进单独的房间，刀片先从脚底板开始挖，一千片，一片都不会少，Ace吃痛地叫起来，叫到嗓子哑的说不出话，不过才把一条腿骨剃了干净。  
而外面问题还在继续，“一个人不行，还有人吗？”剩下的人都举了手，他们不知道Ace发生了什么，也不知道自己会发生什么，他们只是海面上一艘无比渺小的帆船，抱着望见灯塔的希冀站了出来。  
鹤冈只能跪在地上哭着喊“不要”，眼前的画面切成很多块，所有自己受过的刑罚在他们身上轮番上演，Toppo被铁水浇灌的凄厉尖叫几乎穿透鹤冈的耳膜。鹤冈倒在地上吐了出来，捂着肚子不停抽搐，像只濒死的鱼。他明白了，这才是地狱，专门为他量身定做的地狱。他之前的赦免不过是为人失格，他曾经以为自己是被选中的，独行也不会被孤独侵扰，杀人也不会良心作痛，现在那种错觉消失了，所有犯过的恶跋山涉水地向他讨债，带着巨大的利息，他终于被紧紧抓住了，所有冤魂一起来撕裂他的灵魂。  
痛觉其实早就归来，在ace牵过他的手荡在那个春夜，他抬头望见皎洁的月亮时就明白了。  
只有见过天堂的人才能摸到地狱的路。地狱各有不同，没有人能逃得过去。天堂却不过藏在一个小小的公园里，并且注定是个瞬时名词。渴望用最尖锐的剑捅穿别人也捅穿自己的恶人得到了专属的酷刑——一份来自人间的爱。  
鹤冈因为痛苦闭上了眼睛，在泪水中孱弱地求救，有人走了进来，把他从自己的呕吐物上带走，厌恶地说“这才一层幻像就撑不住了还想选地狱。人类真是自不量力。”听到只是幻象后，鹤冈终于从癫狂的痛苦中平息，笑着晕了过去。始末屋的灯今晚还会亮。

（2011年大阪  
“小亮到底去不去游乐园啊。明明跟我约好的，现在又说不确定。”  
“我不是说了有事嘛。还有啊，你能不能别在周六一大早打电话啊！你是不是脑子有病！？”  
“我们可是吃鳗鱼饭的朋友啊。你不吃的我都吃了欸。”  
“不认识脑子不好的朋友。”  
“可是yasu他们都说一起去了就缺你，你不能这么无情吧。再说了，你以为我不喜欢吃米饭吗？我可是一直在悄悄让着你的。”  
“好了好了，去。让我睡觉。”下垂眼的男孩刚暗灭通话键就立马回归美梦。  
电话那头叫大仓的孩子一脸洋洋得意，谁说天堂是图书馆的样子，他看游乐园才是！）


End file.
